


Ringless

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the tolkien100 prompt: 'ringless'.Contains a vague reference to torture.





	Ringless

Gollum cried because of the pain and because he was missing the ring. He hadn't wanted to tell his tormentors about the ring, but with it in the uppermost of his thoughts, was it any surprise when he talked it was of it? Sauron missed the ring too and he was more powerful than him. If the ring resurfaced, the ring would be Sauron's. Gollum wouldn't be able to reach it from a cell. He wished he was dead, but then the ring really would be lost to him forever. His only consolation was imaging how Sauron would punish Baggins.


End file.
